ultimate_dragon_ball_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Paprika Wasteland
Paprika Wasteland is a place located northwest of Break Wasteland and southwest of West City. It is where the majority of the Saiyan conflict takes place. You may Rp here. Rp Area The Saiyan's Untapped Potential Aaron began to walk throughout the Wastelands , wondering when a certain man's ship would land."Ubu and Shin told me he'd be here.....I wonder what he'll be like...." Aaron sits down, and concentrates on the vibrations in the wind."I wonder if he will show me how to control ki..." He says, somewhat excited. A crash lands nearby causing a small crater. It opens up and pulls himself out of it then cracks his neck. "Dang it, those skeletons were more annoying then I thought... hm?" he looks over and spots a small kid sitting in the wasteland. raises and eyebrow and begins walking towards him. Aaron looks up, as he feels a strong power level. As he stands up, focuses on the man."You must be Kevryn , the one Ubu and Shin told me about...." He says, approaching him. "Oh god they have me babysitting again?" he says as he stands over the boy. He crosses his arms and gives the child a stern look. "So why in the world did the candy monster and dragon boy drop you off here?" he asks. Aaron watches , and after frowning at him, his tail pops out of the back of his pants."That's why." He says, referring to his tail. Kevryn picks up the child by his tail. Aaron suddenly becomes weakened, as the strange man holds him by his tail."L-Let me go...!" protests. He summons all of his strength, and swings up, landing his mouth on the man's hand, biting into it. Kevryn merely looks at the kid and then begins spinning him by his tail. "We're going to have to work on this. This right here is not good." he says as he drops the kid. "So, they brought you to me to learn. What do you want to learn other than endurance?" asks keeping his stern look and crossing his arms. Aaron stands up, and looks at Kevryn ."I want to learn how to control ki, and I want to know more about my heritage..." He says, eyeballing him, with a twinkle of determination. Kevryn nods and sits down cross legged. "Well, your heritage isn't a pretty one, but if you're willing to listen I'll tell you. As for Ki, we need to see how your physical skill works out before we even touch that. Understand?" he asks looking him in the eyes. Aaron sits down with him, copying his position."Yes sir, I'm willing to give everything I've got!" He says, excitedly. "Good." says nodding. "You are from a race of warriors born on a planet called . It was destroyed by the Frost Demon, Frieza and since then we've been a scattered race. Originally there weren't many of us; Raditz, Kakarot, Prince Vegeta, Nappa, Broly, and were the only left in existence other than myself. We hoped more of us lived somewhere in the universe and luckily more have been showing up. You've got alot of untapped potential lying deep within you. As for your training..." Kevryn stops for a second and simply stares at the child. Aaron stares down."Those names.....They sound....They sound familiar...." He says, blinking. He shakes his head."My training? What about it?" He asks . "DODGE!" he shouts punching the kid into a nearby boulder. Aaron makes a whimper noise, as he is hit into the boulder. Standing up, a little groggy, he shakes it off."T-This is gonna take a while...." Kevryn begins Aaron's physical training. While the child wasn't too good in the beginning he shaped up better towards the night and into the next day. It is now roughly just past eight in the morning and Aaron is sitting on a cliff and is at the bottom. "Alright, climb up." he says. Aaron nods, and begins to hop up the mountain. He almost reaches the top, but then begins to fall after losing his footing."Aaaah!" He screams as he falls, but then a look of anger and determination spreads across his face. A ball of white energy appears on his hand, and as he thrusts it downwards, He is propelled by a massive ki wave. The ki disperses, as he lands in front of , panting."H-How was that?" He asks. Kevryn nods and looks towards the bottom of the cliff. "That was your first ki wave but it dispersed pretty easily. Can you fly yet?" he asks. Aaron chuckles."Well, I don't think I would need to climb if I could fly." He continues, to laugh, but then quits."To answer your question, no, I cannot." "It's OK to laugh, kid. I may be strict but I want you to be yourself, most act cold because they believe that's how we need to act. Personally? I'm just a monster." he says before realizes gently pushed him off the cliff with cartoon logic having him float there for a few seconds. Aaron looks down, and then looks back up. There is a faint scream, and then a growl of anger. There is a silence for a couple of seconds, and then the young Saiyan floats back up to the top. He looks at himself, and then smiles at Kevryn with his eyebrows lowered."I'm not going down that easy." He says. Keveryn raises a hand and brings it down swiftly having Aaron flinch but then all he feels is a gentle pat on his head and Kevryn rustle his hair a little. "Good, you've learned to fly. Let's see how long you can stay up there." he says as he retracts his hand and floats up then begins attacking Aaron. Aaron dodges the first couple of hits, but is scraped by a couple as well. He begins setting off his own onslaught, he lets out short bursts of force. Kevryn dodges most with ease until one scratches his face and then he launches a kick to the side of Aaron's head sending him spiraling towards the ground. "Not this time!" Aaron yells, sending another ki wave down into the ground, catching Kevryn off guard. Aaron flies up, and then sends his ki ignited fist into Kevryn's jaw pushing him back. Kevryn regains his balance and uses his built up ki and turns it into a gauntlet around his own fist and swings it at Aaron which explodes upon contact violently. Aaron loses consciousness, and falls to the ground, hitting the mountainside multiple times on the way down. He finally comes to a halt at the bottom, as his living, albeit limp body, flops over. Kevryn rubs his cheek where the kid hit him and chuckles. "Heh, he's got spunk." he says as he lands on the ground and picks the kid up. He flies over to a clear space and blasts a hole in the ground then sets the kid a few feet away from it. "This will be our little campground. At least until his training is complete." Kevryn says as he goes over and sits near a rock waiting for Aaron to wake up. Some time passes, and Aaron eventually wakes up. His groggy eyes open, and he jolts up."Heh, I took a beating from that last blast....Haha, I'll get better." He stands up."I promised myself I would....Now then, where did Mister Kevryn run off to?" He wonders, looking around. Kevryn is sitting patiently a few yards away scanning the boy with his Scouter checking his health. "You need water. There's a stream not too far from here with clean water, go wash up and drink up then return here. Don't mind the hole in the ground I wasn't going to bury you, that's for a fire later tonight." he says with his ever present grimace. Aaron looks to Kevryn, then to the hole. He shivers, and begins to walk to the stream. He returns clean, and refreshed."So what's next?" He asks, stretching out. "Well, I'm going to keep working on your physical strength. There's a large boulder nearby, go lift it over your head and hold it there. This will test your endurance." he says pointing to the huge house sized boulder. Aaron nods, and walks over to the boulder. Aaron gets beneath it, and lifts it up, struggling a tiny bit. He gets it above his head, and holds his there, his arms slightly shaking. Kevryn nods and stands up. "Good, now hold it there for three hours. I'll be back to see your progress." he says taking off towards the city. Aaron sighs loudly, charging up his energy to keep the rock in place. After the time is up, Aaron can feel the boulder lifting upwards. Behind him stands Kevryn lifting the boulder over his head with one hand. "So you've managed, wonderful. How do you feel?" he asks tossing the boulder to the side and off into the distance. Aaron walks out from under it, his arms are limp."my....MY ARMS....They were number after the first 20 minutes!....Then, the pins and needles came....AGH....." He says, as he tries to regain composure. "MY FREAKING ARMS ARE GONNA FALL OFF" He yells, his aura flaring up, and his hair flowing up. Another crater appears under him, as his anger raises. He calms down, and sits down. Kevryn smiles and chuckles a little. "Good, you're learning. Everything I'm doing is making you stronger little by little. One day you'll challenge me to a real fight and we'll see how that goes. For now, I'm going to teach you about energy and Ki." he says folding his arms. Aaron quickly hops up."Really?! Awesome! This is what I've been waiting for!" He says, excitedly. Kevryn points behind the boy to a huge field of glowing green ki energy in the shape of spheres scattered in random locations. "That is out battlefield. To access Ki you need to feel the energy deep within you and create a flow and allow that flow to exit your body in the form of a Ki blast with the intention of harming or disabling someone. The more you master the easier it will become." Kevryn flies into the air and lets off a spiraling Ki ball against the ground knocking Aaron inside of the spherical ki minefield. "Each of those ki spheres hold enough power to take down solid steel buildings. This will also be where you learn to dodge, finally." he says firing small Ki waves at the boy. Aaron begins to dodge the ki waves, in fear."How does this teach me to control ki?!" He asks."When you said "feel it deep inside me" it thought you meant spiritually, NOT SHOOTING ME IN THE STOMACH!" "Hey, fear got you to fire your first Ki wave so lets see if it can fire another or two." he states rounding a ki blast behind Aaron and hitting one of the spheres and having it explode. Aaron screams, as he jumps around, evading some explosions, before he comes face to face with an orb. Time seems to slow down as Aaron watches it come closer to his face. Aaron's aura sparks for a split second, before a scream erupts from him, and a powerful explosive wave erupts around him, making 7 of them explode, without Aaron getting hurt. Aaron lands on the ground, looking at the abundance of energy balls. He looks up at Kevryn, breathing heavily, and scrapes on him, dirty."Come on then....GIVE ME WHAT YOU'VE GOT!" He yells, getting into a stance. Kevryn nods and rushes forward beginning to punch and kick at Aaron getting into a combat battle with him and then leaps back firing an energy wave. "Come on, release everything you've got!" he shouts. Aaron blocks the punches and kicks, and then when the energy wave comes, he after images around it, and appears under Kevryn, kicking him under the jaw upwards, before firing a volley of ki balls, before firing at him with a wave. When the smoke clears Kevryn can be seen smiling and holding a hand out with a fiery charged ki blast. "You're doing good, kid. Put some more effort into it and maybe next time I'll feel it!" he shouts firing the Riot Javelin at him. When it misses it strikes the ground causing a white out for a second and all that's left in its wake is a crater. "NEVER LET YOUR GUARD DOWN NO MATTER HOW WEAK YOUR OPPONENT SEEMS!" Aaron yells as he comes down on top of Kevryn, a massive orb of Ki in hand."BOMBER DX" He yells, thrusting his palm forward, letting the orb make contact onto his teacher and exploding in a flurry of blue energy. Kevryn's hand reaches through the blast and he drops swiftly and plants Aaron into the ground. Kevryn's armor is physically damaged from the blast and he laughs from the power he just felt strike him. "You're getting stronger, wonderful. I never let down my guard, so you're in for a rough time outwitting me there." he says smiling and chuckling. Aaron breathes, and then chuckles."You've got me there...." He stands up, brushing some dirt off of him. Kevryn looks over to the evening sun, with the time being nearly five o'clock he turns and begins walking towards the small hole he dug and catches a falling bag. "I grabbed some barbecue supplies if you're hungry. If we keep going like this I'll kill you, no doubts about that." he says sitting and prepping a fire ring talking about death as if it's just another event. Aaron chuckles."Well, even if I do die....There will be something exciting for me in the Otherworld, right...?" He asks, unsure. "Unless you prefer yellow clouds as far as the eye can that taste horrible then no, nothing awaits you there." he says finishing making the fire pit and taking out some hot dogs. Aaron smiles."My Dad told me about a myth, it says that there is a Planet at the end of a place called Snake Way....Maybe it's just a myth and nothing more..." He says, looking down. "That's not a myth but it's a place you don't need to go looking for." Kevryn says fixing the fire. "That's North Kai's place, he prefers the title "King Kai" even though the Supreme Kais outrank him." Kevryn states laying the hot dogs on a griller. Aaron raises an eyebrow."Oh? Why not?" He wonders. "He's an annoying oaf." Kevryn says outright. "Who?" He asks, gaining curiosity. Kevryn knocks the boy on the back of the head. "You weren't listening at all earlier were you?" Aaron laughs."Sorry, sorry! I seem a little out of it because I've been kicked around all day, and it's gotten to my head a tiny bit." He says while chuckling. Kevryn points out the cooked food and leaves it to the boy as he stands up and begins walking off as the sun is setting. Aaron waves as Kevryn leaves, and then begins to eat, as the night comes. Aaron finds a comfortable spot to lay down, and drifts off to sleep as his wounds begin to heal, and his power increases. The wasteland wanderer Bastion is sat in front of a rock formation with the sealed excalibur planted in the centre, he seems to meditating or at the very least deep in thought "hmm so my "home" was a dud, and the woman i saw in the other world as my wife tried to kill me..... doing great i think yeah 10/10" Sitting at a pit in the middle of the ground, and a fire lit, a young boy sat, gnawing on a piece of cooked dinosaur tail."Somehow this is better than the hot dogs Kevryn gave me...." He chews."I wonder how Dad is doing...." He gulps."He never did like me staying along for too long. Something about the moon becoming my only friend....Hmm..." He bites into it some more. Looking up at the stars, Aaron smiles."Some day, I'll find you, I promise." Bastions stomach growls breaking his concentration "damn i must have gotten hungry and not realised it best rustle up some grub" Bastion looks around spotting a saber toothed tiger trying to stalk him Bastion only responds with a devious smirk and a swift kick the tiger impacts the wall to the Side of Aaron crashing down not far from him. Aaron looks to his side as a tiger his the wall. Aaron quickly hops up, and sits next to it."Hey there, are you okay?" He asks, examining it's wound."Who would hit you like this?" He says, rubbing it's head. It was alive, and just looking at him, confused. "that would be the person it was trying to make a meal out of eariler" Bastion steps out of a crevice into the pit "its not a heavy wound its more stunned from the impact, maybe next time it will think twice about its meal choice" Bastion clenches his fist the tears in his sleeve show his android arm "as i doubt it tasted nice, so whats a kid like you doing in a place like this? Arent you a little young to be alone here?" Aaron smiles."I get that a lot" He chuckles."I guess...I can take care of myself though." He says, continuing to rub the Tiger's head, sending some of his energy into it, restoring it's power. It stands up, and licks Aaron's cheek."Aww that's sweet." He says, scratching it."I'm here for training, why are you here?" Aaron asks the man. "just cause you can doesn't mean you should, advice that lump could have taken to avoid this, and as to why i am here? I am a wanderer i dont really have a home, here just happened to be where my feet carried me i got hungry and decided to go find something to cook and then i encountered him and here i am" Bastion sounds very nonchalent about the fact he is homeless in all senses of the word "you didnt answer my first question though" Aaron blinks."Oh, well. My teacher and I have been training here, so I just kept training after he left. It's a nice place when you get past the blood thirsty animals and malaria, but I've been managing just fine" He says, returning the nonchalant demeanor of something that would scare most kids. Bastion thinks "''hmm who do i know who would be driven enough take on a child training and in a place like this of all place" '' Bastion face drops a little as it twigs "Its Kevryn he is training you out here isnt he?" Aaron blinks."Yea, how did you know? Are you friends with him?" He asks. Bastion shrugs "Judging from how he fights,i figured his training regime wouldn't be much different. As for how i know him i'm a patroler like him though he has been their longer than me. That and we have fought a few times, he was too stubborn to back down" "Huh....What's a patroller?" Aaron asks, excitedly. Bastion scratches his head and thinks for a second "Uh you know what it's weird to explain, i suppose sometimes things don't happen how they should due to somebody messing with events. We fix those issues and try to face down whoever is causing them. Then occassionally we fight each other and see who can come out the strongest and get stronger to help better face these threats". Bastion sits down on a rock pulling his knee too his chest. "Then whats your story kid? it isnt exactly common for someone so young wanting to train like this and in such a dangerous capacity" Aaron sits down near his new pet, and thinks."Well, I came to Earth when I was just a baby, from a planet called Vegeta. My Dad Teru raised me, and started to train me in Martial Arts when I turned 4." He says smiling."As for right now...I'm trying to become stronger, so I can go find my birth parents...Wherever they may be." He says, somewhat sadly. Bastion looks up smiling a little "I can relate, the memories i have don't fit the world here. The people i thought were my family don't exist here or i didnt exist here either or so i know the feeling of searching for something like that" Aaron shakes off that comment."Hmm..You seem pretty strong, Mister.....Excuse me, what is your name? Sorry." He says, laughing. Bastion laughs realising he forgot to introduce himself "Oh yeah sorry, my name is Bastion, Bastion Allara nice to meet. And your name is?" "My name is Aaron Soul, nice to meet you as well Mister Allara." He says, smiling."Back to my question, I was wondering if you could train me." He laughs."I've already got 3 other teachers, so if you don't want to it's fine." He looks down." I don't just want to be stronger...I want to be more, you know?" 2 Months Later : Aaron the Survivor 2 months after his recovery from going to Chazke Village, Aaron had been training on his own, and began to live in his training camp once more. His Father Teru gave him permission after all. Returning with more dinosaur tail, Aaron began to cook it, while petting his pet Tiger, Sabel."Awww you're a hungry girl, aren't ya?" He asks, smiling. Sabel lets out a soft purr, and rests her head on Aaron's leg. Kevryn grabs Aaron's shoulder from behind him and raises an eyebrow. The tiger would instinctively attempt to protect Aaron and Kev would simply stare at the beast making it heel out of pure fear. "It's been awhile, Aaron. What brings you back?" he asks. Aaron is shocked, and turns around quickly, before looking up and smiling with happiness."Mister Kevryn!" He says, with glee. He looks back at Sabel."Calm down girl, this is a friend." He looks back to his mentor."Well, I've been here training, and trying to become stronger. I've been learning how to take care of myself, and I think I've gotten a good control on my power." He says, excited to see his friend again. "So, how much control do you actually have?" he asks crossing his arms and looking around the area seeing any new holes or destroyed locations that might explain how well he's been training. "Well, there used to be an abundance of mountains in the area....." He says, looking around, not seeing many mountains."I also found out I could transform!" He says, happily. Kevryn laughs and sits down next to Aaron. "So, you found out about the "legendary super saiyan" transformation. Every Saiyan has that transformation and two others that are caused by controlling your anger and fortifying your body." he explains tapping his scouter and playing music into his ear but Aaron hears nothing. "Yes, it's very helpfu- Wait there are two more?!....Wow...I have to work thrice as hard now...." He says, standing up."I can demonstrated my transformation for if you like..." He says, popping his joints. Kevryn holds his hand up. "No need, you're not the only person who has it active. I've seen several others." he says with a bored expression. "All forms of super saiyan don't impress me at all anymore. Not even 'that one'." Kevryn simply listens to the music in his ear and then looks to the tiger which backs away slightly when he looks at it. "Where'd you get the flea bag?" Aaron looks to Sabel."Oh! I found her here in the Wastelands when my friend Bastion hit her into the side of a mountain. I told him not to hurt her, and now I've been raising her." He says, petting her, to which she purrs. Kevryn simply nods. "Not the strangest way I've ever seen a pet become adopted. Can you believe it's already been two months since we last trained together?" he asks standing up. He turns off the music and looks at Aaron. "So... I assume you want me for something if you came back here?" he asks. Aaron chuckles."I've been here for about a Week now, just taking caring of my Tiger, and taking care of myself. Didn't think you'd be here." He says, sitting back down. Kevryn nods and cracks his knuckles. "Right, so you chose this place as your survival location? That's not a very decent choice, kid." he says looking him over and seeing the marks of his training though his scouter still registers him on a lower level. "You should have chosen somewhere more hostile, it would have honed your instincts better." he says. Aaron smiles."I've been suppressing my power, Mister Kevryn." "My scouter doesn't check anything you can suppress you munchkin." he says before turning off the scanning function. "I do stand by my word however, you should have picked a more hazardous location to train in for your sake." "Where would you recommend?" Aaron asks. Kevryn thinks for a minute or so with his eyes closed before opening them again. "I suggest the glaciers. It's a harsh environment that's unpredictable so it'll help hone your instincts more than just standing in an open wasteland where you can see obvious htreats like that giant T-Rex." he says before looking back and realizing he actually point out the threat while it was charging this way. "Do you want to kill it or me?" Aaron nods."I've got this....He tried eating Sabel last week, I have revenge long over due." Aaron stands up, and he seems to blur in front of the dinosaur, before kicking it's stomach in, it's skin popping like a water balloon. He grabs it by the head, and slings it up into the air. He kicks it up a couple of times, before finishing the Orin Combo with a double axe handle punch down. He aims down at it, two fingers extended, and it explodes in a swirl of purple energy, leaving nothing but a crater. Kevryn nods and keeps his arms crossed. Aaron lands next to Kevryn, and brushes off his clothes."Well, that went better than I expected." He says, stretching. "You actually expected to have a difficult time with that thing? Maybe you should stay here, hahaha." he chuckles looking at the crater he made. Aaron laughs as well."Heh, I guess you're right...Maybe we should head over to the Glaciers...But I'm worried about Sabel....My Dad would never let me keep a tiger." He says, sadly. The Robot and The Space-Lizard Lloyd struck the air swiftly with his blades, practicing his form and measuring his maximum power per swing without messing up his form. From a few meters away Lloyd can hear a yawn as a man seems to be getting up and stretching he had seemingly been asleep on a rock, oddly Lloyd can't seem to sense any energy from him "now what's all this then i go for a power nap and suddenly swordplay." Bastions eyes are half open he clearly isn't fully awake "so uh who are you?" Lloyd jumps back and holds his blades out. "Lloyd Irving. Who would you be?" He asked inspecting the man who'd startled him. He observed the pieces of metal he could make out against the man's skin. Bastion gets up cracking his neck yawning again "Lloyd? nice to meet you. The name is Bastion Allara uh a wanderer who was taking a power nap." he walks towards Lloyd making a note of his posture and blades "i assume you choose here for training in solitude" Lloyd nods. "That'd be correct. Although that doesn't seem much of an option anymore." He sheathes his swords, his gut telling him that this man doesn't mean to be hostile. "no need to squirm on my account, if you want to keep practicing pay me no mind, metal deflects swords surprisingly well i have learnt on the off chance you miss" Bastion roots around in his bag taking out a small kettle and coffee mug "besides i'm a little sleep addled right now anyway" "Alright." Lloyd unsheathes his swords and begins to practice again. In between slashes he asks, "So... what's with... those metal... limbs of your yours." Bastion is sipping on some coffee "oh these uh well i'm not entirely sure how i got these limbs, some sort of accident? Either way i'm and android... or cyborg a human with mechanical part and augmentations" Bastion watches him continue practicing "from the way you move i'm guessing you are self taught?" Lloyd glimpsed at him from the corner of his as he continued practicing. "That'd be correct... Although... You make it sound... Almost as if... you're saying my strikes... aren't all that great." He said stopping his practice for a second and looking at Bastion. Bastion finishes his cup of coffee "not exactly, you have pretty good form and balance its just in people who are self taught their technique is different and often very distinctly so, it is worse then normal cause it lacks finess and form but can be better because its harder to predict. Take that however you will i guess" Lloyd grins over his shoulder. "Well, I've never been known for my 'finesse.' I'm more of a, how do you put this? Let's just say I calculate my moves based on the opponent's fighting style, not based on how pretty it is." Bastion steps foward with 2 emerald spheres in his hand which form 2 tonfas which he spins around loosening his arms up "care to show me? I can relate seeing as i use tonfas which primarily use the motions of my body rather than techniques. Nothing serious just a demo" Lloyd chuckles a little. "If you say so." Lloyd readies himself. "Bring it on, Robot Boy." Lloyd says with a smirk.Category:Earth Rp Area Category:Earth